


Yours Truly, L

by dvinelouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Art!Harry, Dark Past, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvinelouie/pseuds/dvinelouie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Twist of Fate - a fateful event; an unanticipated change in a sequence of events</p><p>Louis Tomlinson thought he had his life figured out at 23 years old. He wanted to travel the world as a photographer with Charlie, his husband, by his side. However, his life changes dramatically when Louis unexpectedly becomes a widower. Louis struggles with guilt and grief after losing the love of his life. Due to a twist of fate, Louis is left with conflicting feelings after meeting local author and bookseller, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly, L

October 16, 2012 1:15pm

"Louis, are you even listening to anything that I'm saying?" Dr. Hiles asked me, " We've been here for a half an hour and you haven't said a word." It's not that I wasn't listening to him, it's that I didn't have anything to say. I've never been one to buy into the whole therapy thing but I promised my mum I would give it a try since she begged me.

"Yes, Dr. Hiles. I am still listening," I reassured him. Today's session was particularly unbearable. I wasn't sure if all psychiatrists were this nosy or if it was just him. He raised his gingery eyebrows at me and sighed. Even he knew I was hopeless. 

"Why don't you tell me a little more about Charlie? This is our fourth session and we have not addressed the problem that has obviously been causing your depression. Losing a spouse is a painful experience but not talking about it won't help you much. You need to move through the stages of grief in a healthy manner." 

For a second I got angry at him for asking about Charlie. He didn't deserve to know anything about Charlie, he didn't know him after all. After calming myself down a bit and convincing myself that I just needed to get through today's session, I decided to answer his stupid questions. "Charlie was a great guy. We actually met in school. I was 16 and he was 18. He was in my art class and caught me doodling pictures of him one day." I chuckled reflecting on my past. "We started dating almost immediately. When I was 18 we got engaged and when I turned 20 we were married."

"Ah.. very interesting. Young love. Did you like being married young?" He pried. 

"For the most part, I did like it. It was nice having security, ya know? I feel like I missed out on a few things about growing up but nothing that would ever make me regret my decision to marry him."

"You're still young Mr. Tomlinson. You have plenty of time to do things that you feel like you missed out on." Dr. Hiles tried to convince me. "Do you have any hobbies? I mean you're a 23 year old man, I'm sure there's something you enjoy doing."

There were a lot of things that I enjoyed doing but most of them involved Charlie. Those things I avoided at all costs. Since his death they became more painful than fun. "I work a lot. I don't have time for many hobbies. I occasionally read but that's usually when I'm traveling for work. Sometimes I paint but that's very time consuming so I don't really do that anymore."

"I think that you should try to find something that you enjoy doing and do it. Sitting in your flat the entire time your not working is going to get boring very fast. Why don't you look into this book club," he said to me as he began scribbling an address onto a piece of yellow scrap paper. "Here, take this. It's an address to 'The Book Store' and I think you should look into it. It's not a very demanding thing but it's a start. One my colleagues goes and he loves it. It'll be a good opportunity for you to get out of your comfort zone and make some friends."

I shook my head in agreement and decided that it was worth a try. The shine of my silver rolex caught my eye when I stuck the piece of paper into my pocket. It was 2:50 which meant that my appointment was over. "Well Doctor, looks like my time here is up. I'll see you next week." 

***

I walked down the streets of London with a cup of coffee from Starbucks in my hand. 2304 Main Street was the address that Dr. H gave me and I figured I would check it out before heading back home. The address led me to a tiny shop on the corner of Main Street with two glass windows in the front of the building. The Book Store was small but charming and I could definitely see the appeal it would have to college students and "hipsters".

When I entered the store I was greeted by a man stocking the shelves. His hair was brown and and every strand seemed to loop around one another. It honestly reminded me of mermaid hair. "Can I help you?" I was caught off guard by the low tone to his voice.

"I'm here to sign up for a book club, actually." His expression seemed a bit surprised after my answer. I guess he didn't peg me as the type to read or want to be in a book club.

"If you follow me to the back of the store, I can help you get signed up sir." With that said, I trailed behind the tall stranger while staring at his seemingly never-ending legs. "What kind of books are you interested in? Right now we have a Shakespearean Lit group and a Classic Lit group." 

I knew that I would be in way over my head if I even tried to read Shakespearean bullshit. The idea of reading Hamlet was definitely not appealing to me at all. Classic literature was not much better but my odds of actually understanding it and not making a complete fool of my self was much more in my favor. "You can put me down for the Classic Lit group," I smiled at the helpful boy. 

Upon answering he handed me a form that required some basic personal information. Paperwork was one of my least favorite things to do but I knew it wouldn't kill me to write my name and some contact info down. "I can't say that I blame you for not choosing the Shakespeare group, he's definitely not everyone's cup of tea. My name is Harry by the way, I run the group you signed up for," he introduced himself as he handed me a copy of the club's meeting schedule.

"Here you go, lad," I said as I handed over the completed paperwork to him. "Nice to meet you by the way. The name is Louis."

"Nice to meet you too," he smiled. "This Sunday we are meeting and discussing the first three chapters of Wuthering Heights." I thought the novel sounded a bit pretentious judging from the title but I accepted the book anyway. "The rest of the group will be happy to see a new face at the discussion on Sunday. Make sure you come thirsty because there is always plenty of wine. I'll email you the rest of the information later."

I thanked him for his kindness and made my way out of the tiny shop. I hoped that Dr. Hiles was right and I would make some new friends. The loneliness was becoming intolerable and I didn't want to suffer anymore.


End file.
